


The Story of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

by RemusJohnLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusJohnLupin/pseuds/RemusJohnLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the beloved Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, how they met, and their life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

“So, tell me Sirius, where are we going again?” said a pretty, young woman with short, bubble gum pick hair.  
“Well, Tonks, as I have already told you, you are now a member of the Order of the Phoenix.” said the man named Sirius. He was a man with wavy, black hair, and dark, empty eyes. Although he appears to have once been quite a handsome man, the time he spent in Azkaban has slighty changed his appearance.  
“Yes, but you never really explained what this ‘Order’ is. Why am I going?” questioned Tonks. She was told about a week ago that her cousin, Sirius, would be coming to get her. Although he explained she was to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix, she was never told exactly what it was. She only knew that it was headquartered in 12 Grimmauld Place, which was once Sirius’ house.  
“Well, considering that you are now an Auror, I suggested that you join us.” said Sirius, simply.  
“I don’t care why I’m in it, I’m more interested in what it is.” said Tonks, impatiently.  
“Well …” started Sirius, “It’s basically a way for us to fight against Voldemort.”  
Tonks covered her ears and screamed. “Sirius!” she yelled, “Don’t say his name!”  
“Now Tonks,” said Sirius patiently, “You are going to have to get used to saying his name. You are one of the few people in the Order who fear to use it.”  
“Oh yeah? Name the people who don’t fear to say his name!”  
“Well,” started Sirius, still very patiently, “Myself, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, and Albus Dumbledore. I think that is enough to persuade you to not be afraid to use his name.”  
“No, I refuse.”  
“Suit yourself.” Sirius shrugged, continuing to walk. They were walking quite a long way from Tonks’ parents house, which is where she was staying. Once they were in a secluded place, well away from where somebody could see them, they disapparated.  
They ended up in London, in a field not very far away from their destination. As they continued to walk, Tonks said, “Sirius?”  
“Yes?”  
“Well, I don’t know anyone in this Order, do I?”  
There was a small pause, in which Sirius was thinking.  
“Well, you know Mad-Eye of course. You might know Kingsley Shacklebolt, and maybe you would have seen Arthur Weasley around the ministry but otherwise, now that I think about it, I don’t think you do.” he finally said, although he was not looking at Tonks. He suddenly looked very frightened. He looked at Tonks and in an instant, became a large, black dog, and barked at Tonks to follow him. Tonks had to break into a run to keep up with Sirius, occasionally yelling at him to slow down. Finally, they reached the muggle neighborhood they were heading for. Tonks looked at Sirius, trying to understand what she was supposed to do. He barked and ripped the bag she was carrying off of her back.  
“Ow! What was that for?” yelled Tonks, angrily. She rummaged through her bag, coming across a slip of paper Sirius had given her before they left. She remembered Sirius telling her earlier what she had to do, and it became clear. She looked at the paper, read what it said, and burned it. Then she thought about what she read, and Number 12 Grimmauld Place had appeared between 11 and 13. She looked down, but no longer saw Sirius. He had already sprinted up to the house, and Tonks followed. As she entered she saw Sirius, no longer a dog, standing there. There was nobody else in sight.  
“Sirius? Where is everyone?” inquired Tonks.  
“Shhh, keep your voice down!” whispered Sirius, quite frantically.  
“But why--” started Tonks, still quite loudly, “But why?” she repeated in a whisper.  
“You don’t want to wake my dear old mother.”  
“Your dear old --?”  
“Just do try and whisper, and not make a lot of sound will you?”  
Just then, the doors in front of them opened, and the members of the Order came pouring out. Sirius stopped them, and beckoned them back inside. As Tonks followed, she saw Mad-Eye Moody, and quickly walked over to him.  
“Hey! Mad-Eye!” she yelled happily. It has been far too long since she saw him. He has helped her immensely, and he is one of the people whom she looks up to in her life.  
“Hello there Tonks.” said Moody, with roughness in his voice just as Tonks remembered.  
Just as Tonks was about to reply, Sirius had asked them all to quiet down and listen, and was now speaking.  
“Hello everybody, I would like to introduce my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks: A new member of The Order of the Phoenix.”  
Tonks gave Sirius a look of disgust. She didn’t like her first name at all, and didn’t allowe anyone to call her that. Sirius saw Tonks, and gave her an apologetic look.  
“She goes by Tonks, don’t call her Nymphadora” he added, winking at Tonks. “I would like you all to head on over and introduce yourself to her. Thank you.” Sirius walked over to Tonks as he finished.  
“Well, go on then, you have to get to know everyone!” he said, pushing her along, towards the table at which most of the Order members were sitting. She saw a man whom she recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt. He walked over to her, shaking her hand and introducing himself.  
“Yes, I do remember seeing you around the ministry a bit.” explained Tonks, when she said she had recognized him.  
“Oh, I see. Then you would recognize Arthur Weasley as well.” said Kingsley, motioning towards a man standing close by.  
“He looks a bit familiar. I should go say hi!” she said excitedly, and hurried off towards Arthur.  
“Hi Arthur!” she said, causing him to turn around, looking a bit surprised.  
“Oh, hello there Tonks! I must ask, have we met before?” questioned Arthur, a little confused.  
“Well, we never formally met, but I’ve seen you walking around the ministry every once in a while. Kingsley just told me who you were.”  
“Oh, that makes sense. Good to finally meet you! Oh, here comes my kids and wife!” he said as a small group of people, all with flaming, red hair, came over to them.  
“Here we have Molly, my wife, Bill, my eldest son, Fred and George, Ron, and my daughter Ginny.” he explained, pointing to each person as he said their name. They each waved respectively, and shook Tonks’ hand politely. Mrs. Weasley scurried off towards the kitchen, where Tonks glimpsed some food being prepared before the doors closed.  
“Hello Tonks!” said a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around and became face to face with a young witch with bushy, brown hair.  
“Oh, hello there!” Tonks replied, shaking the witch’s hand.  
“My name is Hermione Granger. I’m a friend of Harry and Ron, from school.” said the witch.  
“Oh, very pleased to meet you!”  
“Well,” said Sirius, coming over to Tonks again as Hermione ran off to talk to Ginny, “There is also Mundungus Fletcher, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. They don’t come regularly though. Have you said hi to everybody?”  
“No, I was just about to head over to that man at the end of the table,” said Tonks as she pointed to the man, talking to Mad-Eye Moody.  
“Ah, Remus Lupin! My old friend from school. He was Moony, helped write the Marauders Map. Please do go and say hi,” said Sirius, pushing her along again.  
When Tonks approached, Lupin looked up hastily, cutting off his conversation with Mad-Eye. He stood up, and shook Tonks’ hand, motioning for her to sit down.  
“Hello Tonks, my name is Remus Lupin.” he said, sitting down again.  
“Oh yes, Sirius just told me you went to school together. Tell me a bit about yourself!” she said excitedly. She has heard about Sirius’ friends from school, and about the things they used to do. She also heard about the Marauders Map, although has never seen it. She had never met any of Sirius’ old school friends, as one was dead, and the other a follower of Lord Voldemort.  
“Well, there isn’t much to tell. I’m not too exciting,” laughed Lupin. “As you know, I went to school with your cousin. Hmm, I’m the reason that the Whomping Willow was placed on the grounds of Hogwarts. That’s because,” started Lupin. He hesitated a bit. After Sirius gave him an approving look, he continued, “I’m a werewolf.” he paused for a minute, but when Tonks said nothing, he continued. “Well, I’m a half-blood --”  
“I’m a Half-Blood too!” said Tonks, her eyes twinkling. “My mum married a muggle, Ted Tonks.”  
Lupin looked startled. “Didn’t you-- didn’t you hear me?”  
“Sorry?” said Tonks, a bit confused.  
“I said I’m a werewolf. You must have not heard me.”  
“Oh, I heard you. How did you want me to react?” she said. She did not have a sarcastic tone to her voice, more of a tone of actual confusion.  
‘She doesn’t care,’ thought Lupin. ‘She is acting as if it is just another random fact about me.’  
There were only a select few people who didn’t care that he was a werewolf, but they were still a little shocked when they were first told. She was not the least bit startled.


	2. Feelings

Tonks has been having a great time talking to all of the Order members. She happened to talk to Remus Lupin more often then the rest of them. They simply sat at that table and talked the night away. It was so easy to talk to him, just as if they were long lost friends reunited. It wasn’t just that night, she talked to him constantly, every chance she got. Maybe it just seemed like she was talking to him more, but really she was talking to everybody a lot. Maybe she just wanted to focus on the times she talked to Lupin in particular. ‘This is crazy,’ she thought, ‘I have known the man for barely a week, and he is the only one I want to talk to, the only one I want to think about. But, no, how can this be? He surely doesn’t feel the same way. Perhaps I am over thinking things, perhaps I merely see him as a good friend, something like a brother. But that doesn’t explain the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach whenever I see him.’  
Her thoughts went back and forth, unable to understand how she really felt. One thing was clear: He certainly thought of her as nothing more than a friendly acquaintance. After every meeting, she would walk out of the room, and catch Lupin’s eye. She would give him a small smile, which he would never return. It’s not that he was ignoring her, no, he was very kind. He only caught her eye for a split second, and by the time she had smiled, he had turned away again.   
It wasn’t long now until the Order would go to Harry Potter’s house on Privet Drive and bring him here. Today, however, was not that day. It was simply another meeting day. Tonks walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table as usual. They talked about the same things: Voldemort, what he was trying to get, how to stop him, and how to protect Harry. The meeting ended and Molly quickly went to whip up some dinner for everybody. Tonks glanced across the table and saw Lupin. She got up, trying not to draw attention to herself, and walked over to where he was sitting. It didn’t seem too suspicious that she was doing this. Sirius and Mad-Eye were sitting alongside Lupin, and they were deep in discussion. It would simply look as if she was trying to enter the conversation. She listened intently, catching a few words here and there. She wasn’t at all interested in what they were discussing. She was waiting for them to stop talking, so she could talk to Lupin herself.   
“Sirius!” called Molly, “Could you come here and give me a hand?”   
Sirius looked up from Mad-Eye, who was currently talking, and called back, “Of course!”   
He scurried over to her, and Molly whispered something in his ear. Sirius smiled, and Tonks could have sworn he gave her a quick sideways glance and winked. What he was smiling about, or what Molly said, made her a bit suspicious at first, but Mad-Eye had just got up from the table. He headed for the door, and entered the hall. Sirius followed him and Molly continued to prepare dinner. Sitting not too far away from Tonks was Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, laughing. She then saw Fred and George whispering, away from the table, in a corner. She smiled to herself. They were always getting into trouble. She could only imagine what they were up to now.  
“What are you smiling at?” asked Lupin, curiously.  
“Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what Fred and George are planning.” she replied with a laugh.  
“Yes, probably something to do with that joke shop I heard about. They do need to work on talking about certain things quietly and alone.” said Lupin, looking at Fred and George. He smiled in their direction, and Fred looked up, startled. He hit George, who saw Lupin, and they quickly disapparated. Luckily Molly was too busy preparing dinner and didn’t notice. She doesn’t appreciate the amount of unnecessary magic they do, now that they are of age.   
“So, how exactly are we going to get Harry here again?” questioned Tonks when Lupin turned back to her. She still didn’t understand the plan.  
“Well, tomorrow we will be heading off to Number 4 Privet Drive,” he started, “Of course, we will have made his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin go somewhere else. Then we simply take him here. Nothing too hard.”  
“Oh!” exclaimed Tonks, “Nobody mentioned how we were getting the muggles out of the way. I was a bit confused about that.”  
“Nobody mentioned it to you? I would think somebody would, seeing as you are the one who is going to get them away.”  
“Why didn’t YOU tell me?” she asked, in a quiet yell.  
“Like I said, I thought someone else was bound to tell you. The whole thing was mostly Mad-Eye’s idea.” shrugged Lupin.  
“So, what am I doing?” said Tonks impatiently. She wasn’t only mad that Lupin hadn’t told her, but the fact that Mad-Eye knew, and planned it all, yet didn’t tell her, made her a bit agitated.  
“You will just have to send a letter to them saying they entered a Lawn competition. I forget the exact name of it, you are going to have to ask Mad-Eye. Just a simple letter by muggle post.” said Lupin calmly, “He was probably going to tell you about it tomorrow morning, or later tonight.” he added, quickly.   
“Well, that seems simple enough.” said Tonks, just as Molly called out from the kitchen that dinner was ready. Everybody who was currently in the house, came to the table. Fred and George appeared in the kitchen, and this time Molly noticed.   
“How many times do I have to tell you!“ she said. Although she wasn‘t exactly yelling, there a definite tone of anger in her voice , “You are of age, yes, but that doesn’t mean you have to use magic for every little thing! You can simply walk down the stairs, what’s so hard about that?” she went on for about five minutes and Fred and George mumbled an apology and sat down to eat. Tonks knew that wouldn’t be the last time Molly would yell at them for apparating and disapparating in the house.   
As everybody was eating, random conversations could be heard around the table. Soon, one by one, everyone got up and walked out of the kitchen to go to bed. Eventually, the only one’s left at the table were Lupin, Tonks, and Sirius.   
“Well, I should be getting to bed,” yawned Tonks, “Good night.”  
“Good night,” they replied, as she headed upstairs.  
She went into her room, and laid down on her bed. She was instantly lost in thoughts. She was certain of one thing, however. She was definitely developing strong feelings for Lupin. She was kept up for hours thinking about him, her developing feelings, and whether of not he would ever feel the same way.  
The next morning, Tonks was about to go downstairs to breakfast, when she saw a piece of paper, a pen, an envelope. and a stamp sitting on her desk. Today was the day that they were to get Harry, and Tonks had to send a letter to the muggles in Harry’s house. A slip of paper was put on top of the desk as well and she saw that is was Mad-Eye’s instructions about what to do. Lupin was right; he was just waiting until the morning. She regretted making such a big deal about it. The instructions said that she was going to write a letter saying that the Dursley’s were to go to the prize-giving of the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. After she finished the letter, she put it in the envelope, took the stamp sitting on the desk, placed it on the envelope, and headed downstairs. She mailed it using muggle post, and returned to the kitchen to see if she could help Molly with breakfast.  
“No thank you my dear, it is almost ready,” replied Molly. She had gathered up two trays and headed out of the kitchen to a table full of hungry people. Tonks grabbed the last tray, determined to help. She was just about out of the kitchen when she tripped, sending the tray flying through the door. She quickly got up, and saw a few people rushing over to the fallen tray. She knew she must be blushing, for she was most definitely embarrassed. One of the few people who came to help happened to be Lupin. She could feel that her cheeks were fiery red now.  
“I’m sorry! Really, I was just trying to help. I’m so sorry!” Tonks repeated over and over again. She felt awful. That tray was filled with eggs and pumpkin juice, which were now splattered the floor.  
“It’s quite alright,” mumbled Molly as she pulled out her wand and muttered, “Scourgify,” The juice disappeared, as well as the eggs. Tonks couldn’t decide whether she was furious, or very upset, perhaps both.  
Soon the floor was spotless, and the broken glass was thrown away. Molly had filled more glasses with pumpkin juice, and made some more eggs. Tonks ate in silence, and once everyone was done, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were ushered upstairs. Another meeting occurred, in which they went over the plan to get Harry, one last time. They were to get him later tonight, so there was currently nothing else to do. Tonks simply went back upstairs to sleep, as she has had a restless night.  
In what seemed like hours, Tonks was awoken by a loud crash downstairs. She sprung up, ran down the stairs, and opened the doors to the kitchen. She saw a few frying pans and some utensils on the floor and Molly standing there, her face red with fury. Standing a few feet away were Fred and George, and Tonks knew they must have disapparated for dinner. Not wanting to here her start to yell, Tonks left the kitchen and went upstairs to change into her robes. There was barely a difference from being upstairs versus being downstairs. She could clearly hear Molly, as her screaming was heard everywhere in the house. It wasn’t long until her screams were mixed with those of Sirius’ mother. Her portrait was hidden behind torn up curtains, and she was the reason everyone in the house was supposed to be quiet. In about five minutes, there was silence. Both Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley had ceased their yelling, and Tonks headed down the steps for dinner.  
After everyone had finished eating, it was time to go pick up Harry. Molly would stay behind. The Advance Guard consisted of Tonks, Mad-Eye, Lupin, and Kingsley. There were also a few new faces Tonks had not yet seen. They included Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones. After introducing herself to all of them, Tonks was ready to go, as was everybody else. Molly said goodbye to each of them as they left the house. Tonks was the last to leave, and as Molly said goodbye, Tonks saw Lupin standing outside amidst all of the Order members. He caught her eye, and smiled.


	3. Progress

It was just a smile, but to Tonks, it was everything. It was something she was waiting for, ever since she smiled at Lupin for the first time. It probably meant nothing, nothing at all, but it wasn’t the only thing that happened. After they successfully rescued Harry, it was Lupin who chose to help Tonks carry Harry’s trunk. As they walked towards Grimmauld Place, she felt Lupin’s hand slip down the back of the trunk, and touch hers. She smiled to herself as they entered the Headquarters. She couldn’t deny it, she was in love.   
After Harry was brought to Grimmauld Place, he was allowed to be a part of one of the meetings. He was told most of what he wanted to know, except the weapon which Voldemort wants.   
The next few days were not very eventful, except for the fact that Harry was to go to his hearing. When he came back, Tonks was glad to hear that he was not expelled, and walked over to congratulate him.  
“Harry!” she yelled, “Congratulations! That’s great news!”  
“Thanks,” he said as he walked towards Ron and Hermione. They offered him their congratulations.   
A few days later, it was the day all the kids would return to school. Tonks was chosen to help guard Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny as they traveled to Kings Cross. Before they had to leave, however, Lupin took Tonks aside.  
“Can I ask you a question?” he asked, looking at Tonks with interest.  
“Um, yeah, sure,” replied Tonks, utterly confused. What on earth could he ask her? She felt her heart racing, and all of sudden she felt a lot warmer. Her hands tensed up as he opened his mouth to reply.  
“Molly think it is a better idea if I take Fred, George, and Ginny to Kings Cross, so you don’t have to trouble yourself with all the kids.” he finally said.  
“Oh, yes, yes that’s fine. That makes sense. I shouldn’t be trusted with all of them anyway,” Tonks replied and let out a weak laugh.  
“Perfect. I’ll go tell Molly, and then we should be off,” said Lupin as he walked away.  
Her smile slide away and she was slighty shaking. It was official, he wasn’t interested. She decided to give up hope that he ever would be. That time he smiled was probably just a coincidence, and she thought too much into it. That time his hand touched hers was probably an accident. She stood there, frozen, and she knew she should get over him before she grew too attached. It wasn’t going to be that easy, but she could try.  
That night she couldn’t sleep. Her thoughts went right back to Lupin. She tried to get him out of her mind, but it was too hard. She would see him almost everyday, how could she get over him so easily? It was time to face the facts: She couldn’t.  
She woke up the next morning attempting to go through the day acting as normal as possible. It was going fine, until she saw Lupin sitting in the kitchen. She couldn’t decide whether she should sit near him or as far away as possible. She decided to compromise and sit relatively close, with only Sirius between them. It wouldn’t hurt to strike up a conversation with him, but right when she opened her mouth to talk, Sirius stood up and beckoned her to the hall. Tonks slowly got up and followed him. Once they were outside of the kitchen, Sirius looked at Tonks.  
“Are you developing feelings for anyone in the Order?” he said simply.  
Tonks was shocked, and didn’t reply right away. After a minute or two of silence, she replied, quite lamely, “No, I’m not.”  
Sirius shook his head and smirked, “Really? You don’t have a crush on a certain werewolf?”  
“Well … I … you see … how do you know?” she stammered. She was sure she never told anyone, and she tried her hardest to ensure nobody would be able to find out.  
“I’m not as stupid as I look,” laughed Sirius. When he saw Tonks about to speak again, he quickly continued, “I’ve seen you talk to him, almost every day, every chance you got. Why do you think Molly called me over to her that one day we had dinner? She saw you walk over to Lupin, and told me you two should be left alone so you could talk.” Tonks stared at him, dumbfounded.   
“Oh, and don’t think I didn’t see you smiling at him after almost every meeting.” he added, “Yes, I noticed these little things. At first I thought they were nothing, but when Molly told me she noticed it too, I knew it must be true, and yesterday he took you aside --”  
“That was nothing,” she said quickly, interrupting him. She didn’t look at him directly, choosing to look at the floor instead. “He just told me he would be taking Fred, George, and Ginny. There was nothing more to be said.” she finished in a defeated voice.  
“I’m not one to give relationship advice, but if you ask me, just keep talking to him like usual. If he does take an interest in you, then it might take a while for him to tell you. You need patience my friend.” he advised. Tonks looked up at him and smiled. She left without another word, but Sirius understood that she listened to what he said. He knew this because when he entered the kitchen, Tonks was talking to Lupin again. He smiled to himself as he sat down at the table.  
It wasn’t long until it was only Tonks and Lupin left. Sirius had quietly gotten up and walked out of the kitchen. Tonks looked around, just realizing that she was alone with Lupin.   
“S-so,” she tried to continue, “Um,” she suddenly felt herself turning a deep shade of red. She was finally alone with Lupin and she didn’t know what to say. She felt like running upstairs to her bed, and making up an excuse when she saw him tomorrow.  
“Yes?” said Lupin, with that smile she had grown to love.   
She felt a little less embarrassed as she said, “Well, we’re the only two left here, and I was thinking I should go up to bed.”  
“Is that a bad thing? Being alone with me?” he teased.  
“What? Well, no, of course not! It’s just--”  
“I understand, it’s perfectly fine,” he said, suddenly sounding a bit sad.  
“What do you mean?” asked Tonks.  
“It’s because I’m a werewolf, isn’t it? Of course it is. When I first told you, you seemed like you didn’t care at all. You were the only one to not be shocked by that news. I knew it was too good to be true.” he said as he got up from the table.  
“No! That’s not it at all! I really don’t care!” she called after him. She couldn’t let him go without explaining herself. He seemed to actually care for her. She had been waiting for this moment, she couldn’t let him get away now. She didn’t want him to think that she cared at all that he was a werewolf.  
Lupin turned around to face her, “I see. Well then, I guess I’ll be heading off to bed myself.”  
He still sounded unconvinced. Tonks hurried over to him and grabbed his arm, turning him around. She took his hand in hers and said quietly, “You have it completely wrong. I think I might love you.” She didn’t know how he would respond, but looked him in the eye. There was a slight pause and instead of replying, Lupin leaned forward and kissed her. Tonks was taken by surprise, and it took a few seconds for what was happening to sink in: Lupin was kissing her. He decided to kiss her, he leaned in, and now Tonks was kissing him back. The five seconds it lasted seemed likes hours, and then Lupin drew back.  
“I think I feel the same way.” he said with a smile, still holding her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at coming up with chapter titles XD Sorry for the delay, this chapter was hard to write, even though it's shorter than the other two. Here we enter things that JK Rowling already wrote. I also changed my ideas for the whole story drastically with this chapter XD


End file.
